


The happiest she'd ever been

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Dildos, F/M, Gift Giving, Lingerie, Love Letters, Married Couple, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Romantic Gestures, True Love, World War II, dirty letter, except there is like minor plot? like vague background plot? idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: It's 1945, and the war has ended, but Echo's husband Bellamy still has not been sent home. She misses him terribly, but a surprise gift in the mail helps her miss him just a little less. The dildo he sent her, and the filthy letter, definitely help with that.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo
Series: Chopped Challenge Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chopped: After The Kitchens Close





	The happiest she'd ever been

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Chopped: After The Kitchens Close, a Smut focused Chopped event! My chosen theme and tropes are: 
> 
> Theme: Historical Romance  
> Trope 1: One character writes the other a smutty letter  
> Trope 2: Masturbation  
> Trope 3: One character gives the other a gift  
> Trope 4: Reunion

_The sun had just peaked out over the horizon when Bellamy sat up, and Echo reached over to drag him back._

_“I have to go.” He whispered, his voice tight in his chest at the thought._

_“We can just stay in bed a moment longer.” She whispered, sitting up and leaning forward to rest her head against his back, and wrap her arms around his waist. “We can just spend another 10 minutes… pretending.” If he felt her tear snake down his back, he didn’t say so._

_“Okay.” He breathed out, and curled back into bed, letting her press her chest against his back and hold him close._

_They lay there for almost 20 minutes, until his alarm went off, and a gentle sob wracked through his chest. He got up, and she lay, watching, as he pulled on his brand new uniform, tucked his shirt neatly into his pants, and placed his hat on his head. He stared at her a moment from the doorframe, her long brown hair falling around her sun drenched shoulders, the white sheet pulled up under her arms as she leaned against the headboard. He was staring for a while before she spoke._

_“Whatcha lookin’ at, soldier?” She asked, a playful flirt trying to cover the unending grief in her voice._

_“Just trying to remember the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, that’s all.” He whispered, and she bit her cheeks to keep from smiling too hard. She stood, dragging the sheet with her as she came to walk him to the door. They stood on the porch, her head against his chest, his arms around her, and just for a moment, she let herself believe that if she wished hard enough, he’d stay right there forever. But the moment passed as the bus pulled up at the end of the drive, and a couple of soldiers popped their heads out the window and made unseemly sounds._

_“I’ll be right here, when you get back.” She whispered into his neck as he held her tight. He pulled back, and kissed her so softly she thought it might blow away in the soft morning breeze, and then she stood and watched until the bus had disappeared from sight._

_New Bern, NC - November 1945_

“THE WAR HAS ENDED” 

It had been almost 2 months since the war had officially ended, but it was still splashed across every television set and periodical in town, large black letters informing the world that the Allies had emerged victorious! Staring at it now, on the paper by the cashier at the grocer, Echo felt a little selfish for mostly being concerned with when her darling, her husband Bellamy, would arrive home again. Her neighbor's husband had returned less than a week after the war ended, apparently his unit was sent back home early, after it was clear that the tide was turning, but Bellamy’s unit had remained. She had heard from him only once since then, a letter she received last week, and it said nothing about when he’d be expected back. Only that they were going to London, and would likely be put to work there, in some relief effort or another. Her joy that he had survived the last 13 months away was tempered by how much she missed his soft brown eyes and strong embrace. 

She passed the paper stand and handed her basket over to the boy working the check out, staring at the headline almost in a trance as he rang up her produce. He startled her out of it when he read her her total, and she paid and left, leaving the paper sitting in its place.

She had walked almost 5 minutes towards home when she realised she’d forgotten to stop by the post office, and cursed these new heels that Harper had talked her into buying as she turned around and walked back into town. 

The slow numbing of her toes suddenly melted away when the postmen pulled a parcel from behind the counter, and she saw Bellamy’s looping scrawl across the top. She felt like her cheeks may crack from the smile as she stuffed it into her bag with her groceries, and she floated the whole walk home. 

She set the package on the counter as she took off the infernal heels, rubbing the balls off her feet for a moment as she just gazed at it. He’d never sent her a package before, and her mind was racing with what sort of lovely gift he had picked out for her. She stared at it all the while as she put away her groceries into the icebox in a hurry, and then grabbed it and raced up to the bedroom. 

She gently opened the paper, taking care not to rip his handwriting, and folded it gently onto her dresser before turning to sit at her vanity. She lifted the lid, and found two letters atop lovely maroon tissue paper. The one on the left said “Read Me First”, so she did. 

~

_Echo, my darling,_

_London has been more hectic than I think anyone planned, but I do believe I have good news. Our commanding officer received word last week that we should be getting orders home soon! Nothing definitive, but it may be the first real information we’ve gotten since the war ended._

_Your last letter has been in my coat pocket since it arrived, and I may have spilt my coffee on it the other morning trying to read it while I ate my breakfast. I think of you constantly, and I hope, when I arrive home, we will never be parted again._

_Now, I have a surprise for you, in the meantime._

_There are three gifts in this box. One is accompanied by my second letter. I hope you enjoy both._

_I miss you terribly, my love, and I dream of you always._

_Only yours,_

_Bellamy_

~

She held the letter to her chest, a single tear caught in the creases of her smile so wide her cheeks might crack. Her insides felt like mush, and she took deep breaths as her heart rate stopped fluttering high above normal.

When she finally regained some level of composure, she lifted the second letter, which had a little weight to it, setting it aside to find the presents. The first, which had a little tag in his handwriting that read “Gift #1: I don’t need a letter! Try me on!”, making her giggle, was the most gorgeous satin dress Echo had ever seen. It was a beautiful navy blue, with shiny gold buttons on the cusps of the soft puffed sleeves and around the high neckline. The dress fit beautifully, fitted across her chest and flaring out at the waist, a soft skirt that spun beautifully when she turned, falling just below her knees. She spun in circles with it on in the mirror until she was dizzy. It was so beautiful she could hardly believe it. She dared not think about the cost. 

She pulled the next gift out, wrapped up in more maroon tissue, setting it on her lap. She untied the twine wrapped around it, which was strung through a tag that read “Gift #2: I don’t need a letter! Put me on!”. She lifted open the paper, and felt her cheeks grow red. 

Inside was a gorgeous set of emerald green satin lingerie. 

The set was soft and smooth, and fit her perfectly. It came with pretty black stockings, and cream and gold garters and staring at herself in the mirror, she felt like a model in one of those dirty magazines Bellamy sometimes brought out when he was feeling particularly frisky. Those girls always looked so sexy, their sets always looked so smooth and soft, the clips on their garters bright against their skin. She stayed in the mirror for a moment, admiring her reflection, in awe, as always, of how wonderful her husband was. She sat down at the vanity again, pulling the pins out of her curls as she stared at herself for a moment in the mirror. This was the nicest set of underwear she’d ever seen, much less owned, and she couldn’t help but to savour it. The only way it could have been better was if Bellamy had been here to see her in them for the first time. She allowed herself to imagine it, just for a moment, before she dragged herself back to reality, and the letter.

The last thing in the package was a smaller box, and the letter. She opened the letter first.

~

_Echo,_

_I can assure you, I am picturing you in that set at the moment you are reading it, because I have yet to think of anything else since I purchased it. Green really is your color, what with that perfectly soft skin and unbearably beautiful deep brown hair. I had no choice but to buy it for you after I saw it in the window._

_Now, I hope you've followed the instructions, and haven't opened your last gift. That's for us to do together, so to speak. You can go ahead and open it now, and then check back with me here._

...

~

She set the letter aside, and opened the box.

If her cheeks hadn't been red before, they were burning now, and if she was a more delicate woman, she may have fainted.

Inside, was a 6 inch glass dildo.

She felt the blush creeping down her neck, and picked up the letter, looking away.

~

_I know, I know. What on EARTH was I thinking._

_Well, I was thinking about you._

_All the time._

_And I wanted you to be thinking about me._

_I bought you this.... gift... and I'd like you to use it while you read the rest of this letter, if that's alright. If not, just fold this up and tuck it away, and I'll be more than happy to tell you what it said in person, when I get home... but if you'd like._

...

~

She should have felt a little scandalized, she was a lady after all... but instead she just felt hot between her thighs, and warm all over, and the idea of reading what he wrote to her while…

Well... He had been gone such a very long time. She lowered her gaze back to the sex toy now sitting on her vanity.

She picked back up the letter

~

_Okay, first, I need you to get into bed, my love. Don't forget the toy. Once you're there, just lay that next to you for a minute, and touch yourself for me. Be sure to be thinking of me._

...

~

As if she ever thought of anyone else.

She noted a faint twinge of embarrassment, but the needy feeling swallowed it whole, so she did as she was told. She climbed into their soft bed, setting the toy down next to her. She popped open the garter clasps and pulled her stockings off, before settling in and slipping her hand below the waistband and down into the heat between her thighs. She traced over her folds, letting her fingers barely brush over her clit a few times before dipping her pointer finger between her folds, gathering up the wetness there and sliding up over her clit with more intention, sending a soft shock through her, gooseflesh rising on her arms as she let herself relax into the bed before reaching over and picking up the letter again. 

She bit at the insides of her cheeks when she realized the rest of the letter was him just describing what he’d like to do to her, and that she was meant to use the dildo while she read.

~ 

_I think I’d like to take off that lovely green set, but just one piece at a time. Maybe the panties first._

_Slow now, just sliding them off._

_~_

If she closed her eyes, she could see his face watching her, gazing at her with that soft, wrecked look he always had when he saw all of her. 

The first time he had ever seen her naked, they had been engaged a few weeks, and she had woken up one morning with a plan. She had arrived at his house, early on a Saturday morning, and had driven them to the lake. They had spent all day baking in the heat of the August sun, until their skin was tight and hot, playing in the water to cool themselves down. Just when the sun started to get low in the sky, they had packed up their things, and she had driven them to a Lovers Lane that looked out over a sizable cliff, and had kissed him soundly. One thing led to another, and they found themselves in the back of her car, sweaty and a little cramped, the windows covered in steam. She could still remember the look on his face when she’d removed her bathing costume, her skin still rosy from the sun, tan lines marking her skin. 

She had always known he loved her. That was never a question. But this look… She had never been looked at like that. Like the only thing in the world that mattered. Like nothing would ever compare to her. He still looked at her that way now. 

If she closed her eyes, there on her bed, she could imagine that look. She kept touching herself, just soft, light touches to get herself warm and wanting, as she read the rest of the letter.

~

_I never thought I could miss anything as much I miss the way you look in our bed, soft and warm and naked. I'd like to see you naked again, that green set thrown on the floor without care._

_I'd like to taste you, warm and wet underneath me. I'd like to lick you until you can't breathe, hot and wanting._

_~_

That was enough to get her heart rate up. She slid her panties off and unsnapped the bra, laying them on the bed gently.

She wasn't an animal, that set was expensive.

She ran her hands down her body, finding her heat and sliding a finger in, spreading the wetness around over her clit until she was twitching with want.

She finally grabbed the toy from the pillow beside her and slid it over herself, the cool glass nice against the heat, and grabbed the letter.

~

_I miss the sounds you make when I'm inside you, the soft breaths and moans. Sometimes when it's late I try to remember those sounds, the way you feel around me. It's getting harder to remember them, but I still try._

_I still have that photo you gave me before I left. Don't worry, it's hidden well, but I look at it all the time. Anytime I look at it, it makes me miss you, but it also makes me feel alive, if just for a moment.  
_

_~_

She slid the dildo in, letting out a heavy breath at the feeling of it inside her, sliding it in and out slowly and remembering the day she took that photo.

They had found out he was leaving, that his draft number had been pulled, and she had spent the entire day while he was at his medical appointments and fittings for uniforms wondering what she could do.

The photo had come to her in a moment of desperation. She had gone home, and called Harper to come over. They had curled her hair up perfectly and got her into her best lingerie, and they had taken a few photos. She had turned the film in to the only film developer with a woman working there, and had asked her very quietly to only handle it herself. She had blushed bright red when she gave it to him, but he had then proceeded to toss her down onto their bed and fuck her until she couldn't walk, so it had, all in all, been a good idea. 

Remembering it now she pulsed around the dildo, sliding it in and out again, over and over, pressing it firmly against the spot inside her that made her twitch.

~

_I want you to enjoy using that toy, my darling, so I'll finish this up. I miss the way you smell, the way you taste, the way you feel, and the way it feels when I'm with you._

_I can't wait to get back to you, and be with you again. In the meantime, think of me always._

_But especially when you fuck yourself with that toy._

_I love you desperately, wantingly, needily, and eternally._

_Bellamy_

~

She laid the letter down next to her and slid her free hand down to rub against her clit as she moved the toy in and out with purpose now. She felt herself getting close, so she eased off her clit. She switched to slow, long thrusts, pulling the dildo all the way out and easing it back in, over and over and over again, until she was shaking and her skin was covered in a soft sheen so sweat.

She slid her hand back over her clit, matching her strokes with the circling of her fingers until she had eased over the soft peak of her orgasm. The waves rolled through her, and she leaned into them, matching them with more soft circling against her clit until she hit a second peak, her back arching off the bed and her toes curling in on themselves.

She let the aftershock roll through her, a sleepy softness washing over her. She slid the toy out gently, a soft jolt running through her as it bumped against her still sensitive clit.

She was just beginning to fall asleep, the air, oddly warm for a November day, blowing through the open windows, when there was a knock at the front door.

Leaving her bedroom in disaray, she pulled her white silk robe from the closet, tying it around her waist as she went downstairs.

She pulled the robe closed over her chest and opened the door.

And there he was.

Standing on the porch in his uniform, a big duffel over his shoulder, and a huge smile across his face.

She wasn't sure if the noise she made was human, but the huge squeal that escaped from her mouth barely registered as she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him all over his face. He walked back into the house, dropping his bag and slamming the front door with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist, and carried her right upstairs.

He froze in the doorway at the scene in the room.

Green lingerie and a dildo on the bed, blankets mused, the letter on the floor.

"Been busy while I was away?" He asked between kisses.

"It arrived today, but this is a way better surprise." She said into his neck. "Though I did really... _really_ enjoy the gifts." She kissed down across his face again, peppering them down his jaw and his neck, and back up to his lips. 

"Still got it in you for a round?" He asked, and she cackled loudly.

"For you, my darling?" She whispered, kissing below his ear, tossing his hat off his head and scraping her nails across his scalp. "Always."

He tossed her on the bed, and untied her robe, letting it fall open, leaving her naked and smiling up at him on the bed.

There was that look again, soft and so full of love. Seeing it brought tears into the corners of her eyes. There had been moments where she thought she may never see it again.

She reached up and undid his belt buckle, and the soft, warmth of the moment was lost in the fervor, the aching need to be close to each other again. They worked together, stripping him of his clothes until he was naked and on top of her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her to kiss her.

A hand slid down between her legs, finding her wet and warm already, and he slid in a finger, their foreheads pressed together as she rolled her hips to meet him, the base of his palm pressed against her clit, soft pressuring against her movement just enough to bring her to a peak. He kissed down her body, pausing over her nipples to swirl them with his tongue, and licking down her stomach until he reached her heat.

He licked over her clit, and she groaned into the warm afternoon air. He eased a finger into her as he licked at her, gently but with purpose, until she couldn't bear it anymore, and pulled him up to kiss the taste of herself off of his lips, reaching down to tug on him greedily, licking into his mouth just to hear him groan. She lined him up with her entrance and lifted her hips to help him ease in, letting out a breathy moan that he returned. 

He stayed still for just a moment, kissing her softly, barely touching against her lips, and looking into her eyes.

"I love you, so much."

"I'm so glad you're back." She whispered into the space between them.

"Me too."

She kissed him more aggressively, and bucked her hips up just a little.

"But if you don't get to it, I'll have to kill you."

He laughed, and obliged with a hard thrust that pushed the air from her lungs when he slammed into the spot too far for her own fingers to reach, a tremor running through her body. He repeated the motion over and over again, kissing her soundly all the while, until she was clenching and holding him tight, letting the waves run over her until he groaned into her skin, his hips bucking against her as he came.

He lay on her for a while, sweaty sticky skin cooling in the afternoon breeze. He went to roll off, but she clung to him desperately.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." She repeated over and over like a mantra into his shoulder, kissing across his sweaty skin and clinging to him like a sailor lost at sea holding desperately to a life boat.

He held onto her too, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I missed you too." He whispered against her chest before tipping his head up to rest it on his arm that he had laid across her chest. "I never knew it was possible to miss someone this much. It was like I was missing a limb."

"Ohh, like an arm? a leg?"

"Maybe limb was the wrong word... like an organ."

"ohh like you're heart?" She asked, smiling.

"Nah more like... a spleen."

She swatted at him gently until he reached up and kissed her rolling them until they fell off the bed in a fit of giggles.

They eventually got up, he threw on some linen pants he liked to wear in the summer and she her robe again, and went down stairs for some iced tea. She curled into his chest, wrapping herself around him as they stood out on their porch together. She remembered days when she had worried that she would never hold him again, never see his smile or smell him again.

She held him closer, and thought this might be the happiest moment in all her life.

If that was true, she decided in this moment, that was okay with her.


End file.
